


Rubber Pain

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: “Ehlers-Danlos syndrome”That was all Luffy could hear as he stared at the doctor in front of him. He watched as the man continued to explain the diagnosis and treatments, but they fell on deaf ears.





	1. Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Vascular Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome: affects connective tissue, primarily the skin, joints, and blood vessel walls.  
> Symptoms include overly flexible joints that can dislocate, and skin that's translucent, elastic, stretchy, and bruises easily. Arteries and certain organs such as the intestines are also fragile and prone to rupture. People with this type typically have short stature; and characteristic facial features including large eyes, a thin nose, and lobeless ears. Joint hypermobility is present, but generally confined to the small joints (fingers, toes). Other common features muscle rupture; acrogeria (premature aging of the skin of the hands and feet); early onset varicose veins; pneumothorax (collapse of a lung); recession of the gums; and a decreased amount of fat under the skin.
> 
> He is made of rubber even in the modern day, too bad its a chronic, painful, very real disease. How will Luffy handle this diagnosis?

 

“Ehlers-Danlos syndrome”

 

That was all Luffy could hear as he stared at the doctor in front of him. He watched as the man continued to explain the diagnosis and treatments, but they fell on deaf ears. He felt a hand on his shoulder squeeze, his eyes glancing to the tattooed hand on his shoulders and barely managing to read the word DEATH across them before his vision blurred. 

 

He was in a tight embrace before he could register that he had started crying. He inhaled a shaky breath and closed his eyes as the all familiar smell enveloped him. He sobbed as he exhaled, his body quaking as he felt strong arms squeeze a little harder. 

 

The doctor continued to talk but he wasn’t smart enough to keep up with all of the jargon, so he left it to Law to take him. All he heard was organs, pain, and early death. Those were the only words Luffy caught, and they rang painfully in his ears. 

  
  


He had experienced weird symptoms since he was a child though. His skin was stretchier than most peoples leading to his nickname of “Rubber Boy”, and phantom injuries and pain. He had also bruised unreasonably easily which wasn’t too uncommon for kids who rough housed as much as Luffy did.

 

But this? He was...sick? Why? When? He felt so hopeless, so scared. He didn’t understand! He was just fine, sure he had some pain but he was fine! This can’t be happening...Why him? Why now? What can he do? No cure, no treatment, just... _Suffer_? Until the day he…

 

His eyelids slowly lifted filling his vision with a warm yellow light. His eyes hurt, they were dry and swollen. When had he fallen asleep? He rubbed his eyes gingerly. He must have been crying. A lot. He hardly remembered what happened, but he remembered enough. He flinched as he remembered the doctors lips moving, revealing his fate. 

 

He sat up in the dim room and felt the familiar weight next to him and glanced at the sleeping form next to him. He listened as soft breathing filled the quiet space, bouncing off the bookshelves as the room brightened with golden light rising through the windows. 

 

He turned his gaze to the window and watched the sn on the horizon, watching the sky change from a vivid orange to a warm yellow. He felt the warmth on his face as the sun slowly rose higher. Had it always been this beautiful? He heard the sweet sound of birds in the distance, saw a light breeze rustle the bright leaves of the trees and wondered how he had missed such a beautiful view before. 

 

His gaze followed the light as it glowed in the room, watched the yellow glow drape itself across the books. He lazily watched the shadows grow smaller as the light crawled across the floor and onto the desk, landing on the hospital papers strewn about there. His eyes stayed on the white parchments that seemed to haunt him. 

 

He felt a sharp intake of breath fill his lungs as his chest tightened, his lungs struggling to take in air. His jaw clenched as he felt his eyes prick painfully, his body beginning to tremble as dark eyes stayed glued on the daunting documents. He squeezed his eyes shut as his eyebrows knit together as he was filled with a suffocating feeling like nothing he’s ever felt. His chest heaved as he exhaled a sob, feeling his face become wet as a tear its way down his face. He had never felt such a heavy weight on his chest before, it was smothering him with every breath he took. 

 

He felt the bed shift and before he could even open his eyes he was enveloped in a strong embrace. He was sure this was meant to comfort him but the warmth made him feel that much colder. He felt his chest heave painfully as a loud sob was ripped from his throat, collapsing in the hold of his lover. Luffy clung to Law daring not to let go, feeling like he would drown in the sorrow as his lungs suffocated him. 

 

He felt Laws grip tighten and begin to tremble as Luffy buried his face into the tattooed chest. He took a deep, shaky breath attempting to pull himself together for Law. He pulled away from the older man just enough to rub his eyes, willing the tears to stop. But Law pulled his hands away from his face and gently kissed Luffy’s red and swollen eyelids. 

 

“I’m...sorry.” Luffy’s voice was hardly a whisper but audible in the silent room. 

 

He felt Law’s large hand on his cheek, a thumb running over his cheek gently wiping away his tears. Luffy leaned into the warmth of the familiar hand as he felt his breathing become steady, his body relaxing into the touch. Luffy finally lifted his eyelids and his gaze landed on the gray orbs on the man in front of him. He received a bittersweet smile in return and Luffy felt a stabbing pain right through his heart at what he was doing to the man he loved. Luffy shook his head lightly and gave Law the best grin he could muster. He watched the older man’s face become one of relief. Law leaned in and kissed Luffy sweetly. Luffy just focused in on the comforting warmth covering his lips. He let relief flow through him as he kissed Law back, both smiling as they pulled away. 

 

“How about some breakfast?” Law gave a gentle smile.

“Meat!” Luffy said in his usual, cheery voice.

 

Laws smile widened as he made his way off the bed, slipping into a pair of sweats before heading out of the room. Luffy watched the tattooed back as it disappeared from view, deflating as soon as it did. He flopped onto the bed feeling the light bounce from his weight. He stared at the wall across the room as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

 

So what if he had a disease? Apparently he has always had it so what would be the difference if he knew? How much could his life change just by knowing about where the pain comes from? He tried to reassure himself but he began to curl in on himself. As hard as he tried to convince himself it was going to be okay, with every second he wished more and more that he didn’t know. He wished he had never gotten that stupid diagnosis, that he hadn’t gone to that stupid doctor, that all of it would just go away! 

 

 

“ _Why me_?” Luffy’s broken voice cutting through the silent room. His knees were to his chest now as he held himself tight. He felt the tightness return to his chest as he painfully dug his fingers into the skin of his legs. Shit he was gonna cry again, no no he couldn’t do that to Law. Luffy pressed his eyes into his knees hoping to stop the hot tears from escaping. 

 

 

“Luffy?” 

 

Luffy’s head shot up the tall man in the doorway carrying a tray of food. Luffy hurriedly sat up and tried his best smile but Law didn’t look convinced. He watched the older man approach the bed and lay the tray down. Luffy meekly reached for the tray, pulling it towards himself. He gave a weak smile as he looked at the breakfast Law had made. It was an assortment of breakfast meat that Luffy loved. He pretended not to notice the gray eyes boring into him from across the bed and began eating. 

 

When he had finished, he heard a heavy sigh from the other man. Luffy finally looked up to see Law slouched over the end of the mattress. Luffy could see the worry etched into the older mans features and he felt his chest ache at the sight. He was doing this to Law, this was his fault. Luffy’s stomach become heavy with guilt and he felt his jaw clench tight, teeth grinding. 

 

Luffy stood up and walked over to the desk, glaring at the white paper that laid atop it. He lifted his hand, fingertips sliding across the rough surface, tracing the words ‘Vascular EDS’. He stiffened harshly and felt frustration claw its way into his gut and up his throat, his eyes stinging once again. He swiftly swiped the documents off the desk and into the trash can. He let out a shaky breath, feeling slight relief once the parchments were out of his sight. He composed himself as best as he could before turning around and giving Law a bright big smile.

 

“I’m okay!” Luffy tried desperately to convince himself that what he had said was true.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry

Luffy wasn’t sure how long it had been since he last left the house. He knew it had been days since the doctors appointment but he lost track of time as he mindlessly lazed around the apartment, his mind in a fog. He had hardly slept the past few days, making his mental state weaker than it already was.

 

He felt drained mentally and physically even though he was doing nothing. He felt terrible as he watched Law take care of him and worry about him. The stress had to be getting to him at work because Luffy watched as Law came home from the hospital even more exhausted than usual. 

 

His mind was wracked with guilt about how pathetic he was being, how he was stressing Law out. He didn’t need to add to the surgeons stress or lack of sleep from long hours at the hospital. He needed to man up, he could handle this by himself.

 

He smiled at his tired lover as the tall man set down his bag and took off his coat. Law weakly smiled back and Luffy could see the bags under his eyes even from where he sat in the living room. The guilt kept running a serrated blade through his heart 

 

He stood up from his spot on the couch and made his way to the front hallway. He stood on the tips of his toes as he kissed Law, welcoming him home. Luffy grabbed the discarded bag and headed to the living room. He placed the bag next to the desk that sat under the window just past the living room. 

 

“How was your day?” Luffy asked, attempting to sound cheerful. Law groaned lowly and his way to the couch to lazily plop himself onto it. Luffy walked over, sitting down next to him.

 

“Did you eat? I can make us dinner?” Luffy smiled weakly at Laws slow reaction.  _ This is my fault. _ The guilt reminded him as it ran a needle through his chest. Luffy stood from his spot on the couch and walked to the kitchen. As he pulled items from the fridge he vaguely heard Law quietly begin to snore. Luffy felt the guilt once more as he began preparations for their meal. 

 

Luffy had begun cooking when a sudden sharp pain rang through his right knee making his leg give out and before he could even blink he was on the ground.  _ Fuck! Shit that hurt. I think my symptoms have increased lately.  _ Luffy thought as he rubbed his knee.  _ What happened to ‘manning up’ huh? _ Luffy huffed as he attempted to stand once again, feeling his knee scream painfully as he did. He used all the strength in his arms to pull himself pack up, making sure to keep weight off his knee. When he finally was standing again he let out a shaky breath. 

 

“Luffy.” Luffy jumped at the sudden call of his name and turned to find his lover standing a few feet away.

 

“O-oh Law. You’re awake,” Luffy composed himself, “Dinner will be ready in a-”

 

“Please go sit down.” Luffy was interrupted by Laws worried tone. Luffy stood there unable to look at his lover. 

 

“Torao, I’m fine! Let me just finish dinner and-” 

 

“ _ Luffy.”  _ Law had interrupted again but with a much firmer tone this time. 

 

“ _ I get it! I’m sick! _ ” Luffy hardly recognised the words that left his mouth and he could feel tension fill the silence. He felt Laws eyes on his back but he couldn’t will his eyes to look up from the stove in front of him. He had shouted at Law, even though he wanted to stop being a child, stop moping about the inevitable. He was just going to make Law worry more.  _ God I’m such an idiot! _ He opened his mouth to reassure Law he was fine but instead he felt his face become wet as his voice painfully suffocated him in his throat.

  
“O-oh” Luffy’s voice broke as he saw his hands tremble, “Oops haha” His voice shook as more tears blurred his vision.

 

Luffy heard Laws quick footsteps steps approaching him. Luffy held his hand up in Laws direction.

 

“Ah, sorry, I’m gonna go wash up! Dinner is almost ready.” Luffy hurriedly left the kitchen, leaving Law painfully alone. 

 

When Luffy returned, dinner was eaten in absolute silence. Luffy could feel Laws gaze on him but never met it with his own.

 

He doesn’t remember when he had gone to bed or how the night had ended. What he did know was that he was clearly having a nightmare. He stood in an empty space filled with only bright white. He looked around only to see nothing, no corners, no rooms, no windows, just white. Finally he turned around to see a man, a tall man's back faced him.  _ Trafalgar? _ Luffy could recognise that back anywhere. He tried to call out but no sound left his mouth. He reached for his throat. He called again. Still silence. He tried to run to Law, grab him, anything. But he couldn’t move.  _ Why? _ He looked down and he was no longer standing. No instead, he was sitting.  _ A wheelchair? _ He heard a voice echo throughout the room. 

 

_ “You’re sick.” _

 

Suddenly fear filled him as he looked back up. The room was no longer white. It was black. Law was gone. This was it. He was sick, unable to move, unable to speak, alone, surrounded by darkness. He felt his face become wet as he began wailing in the nothingness, crying silently in the pitch madness.  _ I’m sick, I’m useless, I’m alone.  _ He sobbed and shook with the force of it all as the silence became deafening and the darkness crushed him. 

 

He woke with a start as air rushed into his lungs, his chest rising and falling rapidly as tears uncontrollably fell from his eyes.  _ Ah, this is what my illness will bring.  _ Luffy curled into a ball and sobbed into his hands as the meaning of his dream came crashing down into his reality. 

 

He was afraid,  _ terrified. _ Terrified that his body would stop moving, that Law would leave him, that he would be helpless and alone now. His body shook violently from each sob, taking labored breaths as though he couldn’t get enough air. Luffy knew this illness would take everything he loved away from him and he was helpless to stop it. 

 

Apparently he had yet to notice that Law had been calling out to him, he hardly noticed when tattooed hands landed on him. Abruptly Luffys hands were removed from his face as he was moved from his curled position until he was staring into the eyes of the man he loved. Law looked so sad, so worried, it broke Luffys heart. He felt more tears slip down his face and guilt ran its rusted blade through his chest once again. 

 

“I’m sorr-” Luffy tried to speak between sobs but was cut off by Law planting a kiss on his lips, a loving, heart felt kiss meant to express Laws worry.  _ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Law.  _ Luffy felt more tears make their way down his face and stain the pillow case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading! 
> 
> (If youre waiting for my other fics to update, I'm working on it I swear! My wifi was down and when it finally came back up I had inspiration for this one! Forgive me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> More chapters coming soon
> 
> follow me on tumblr @forsakenjedi69 for updates on new chapters. This goes for all my fics.


End file.
